La Zona Podrida
by Angelus24
Summary: No son pocas las personas que se han preguntado ¿qué diablos pasa en ese lugar? Muchos vieron a sus familiares ir allá, a la ciudad más amable,tranquila, ecológica y limpia de obscenidades del mundo...
1. Cuando Verne sueña demasiado

**Escribí esto pensando un final alternativo para la serie original. Oh si, este es mi primer fanfic y mediante el me presento a la comunidad de habla española.**

**Prologo I.**

4…3…2. *corriendo música*

Aja! Permítanme darles un recorrido por South Park, los últimos años se ha provocado un cambio radical en el que una vez fue un simple pueblo rural conocido por algunos turistas como "el lugar del nunca retorno"; nos hemos convertido en una ciudad con un población de aproximadamente un millón y medio de personas que todavía sigue creciendo año tras año. ¿Cuál es el secreto? Ninguno, sencillamente ha sido gracias al trabajo duro y una combinación de ciertos factores que han hecho de South Park la mejor ciudad del país.

¿Pero por qué emigrar a South Park? Jojo pues razones le sobran a la gente.

Comenzando con la rápidamente acogida idea de que los mexicanos también pueden ser americanos civilizados con pagas iguales a las nuestras, la inmigración se ha hecho muy abundante en este lugar pero no solo por mexicanos sino también por otras personas de nuestra patria,

Segundo, todos quieren vivir en la cuna tecnológica de nuestros tiempos; en esta pequeña ciudad se han descubierto algunos de los inventos más importantes de nuestra época como los frenillos invisibles, el martillo suizo, los discos RedHD entre otros más de menor importancia como los Rifles de plasma. Pero no solo son artilugios los que se crean en esta región, también se han creado medicinas para algunas de las enfermedades más peligrosas del planeta, como la plaga que asolo a los miembros de Greenpeace hace unos años, el síndrome hippie, y una cura instantánea para esa molesta conjuntivitis que invadió la tierra el año anterior. Podemos agradecerles todas estas creaciones al grupo científico de South Park, ¡saluden a la cámara científicos! *hola*.

Para satisfacer la demanda energética de la ciudad, el alcalde ha abierto una planta geotérmica y presintiendo que la ciudad seguirá creciendo se están añadiendo nuevas mejoras a la primera y única planta gaseosa del planeta, su diseño está hecho para generar energía a partir del metano que reside en las cloacas ¡vaya que es mucho señores! Pero recuerden, sin mascara de oxigeno está estrictamente prohibido entrar en sus instalaciones.

Tercero: La política número uno en popularidad por las minorías, en South park no importa si eres mexicano, irlandés, francés, inglés, peruano, canadiense, o estúpido serás bien recibido y tendrás los mismos derechos monetarios siempre que prometas mantener honestidad e integridad laboral y trabajes sudando sangre. El 80% de la población estadounidense insiste en que pueden hacer eso y no paran de venir a esta hermosa ciudad ¡sigan viniendo damas y caballeros de América!

Cuarto: Una gran economía que se mantiene estable, arriba e inafectada por la inestabilidad del resto del mundo ¿Cómo es eso posible? Todo esto es gracias a una excelente administración de los fondos ciudadanos, también deben agradecerlo a sus increíbles atracciones turísticas; pasen y vean el museo de las estrellas ¿Para que ir a Hollywood para ver a las aguadas celebridades actuales? ¡Cuando por una cuota mucho más moderada podemos ver el cadáver a medio decapitar de Britney Spears, y la auténtica nariz original de Michael Jackson; eche un vistazo a nuestro museo para verificar no si lo ha hecho, sino cuanto ha decaído la industria musical y Hollywoodense!

Cuando usted esté pensando en iniciar una nueva vida, en pasar unas buenas vacaciones, en empezar a soñar una vez más *grabación de alguien lagrimeando y moqueando* no piense en Europa, no piense en Japón, no piense en Las Vegas y sobre todo no piense en Afganistán; no señor, mejor piense en la ciudad más bella, alegre, amable, pacifica, tranquila, ecológica y limpia de obscenidades del mundo. Y mientras piensa en ella recuerde: "South Park es una ciudad en crecimiento".

[Fin de la cinta comercial]

Prologo I: Cuando Verne sueña demasiado.

A las 7:00 AM, en una casa de tantas, ligeramente más grande de lo habitual se escuchan continuos llamados. *Marshall**Marshall* Dice una voz femenina, llama una tercera vez ahora añadiendo: –Vas a llegar tarde a tu primer día de escuela.- Finalmente reaccionando al llamado de su madre, un pequeño de edad de 10 años de cabello negro, se levantó de su cama y con sus ojos todavía soñolientos, se desvistió y bañó. Al salir se secó con una toalla y empezó a vestirse, su atuendo completo consistía de: un abrigo purpura, guantes negros, pantalón marrón (su favorito), sus zapatos para la nieve y lo más importante un sombrero rojo con franjas azules y un pompón en la punta hecho a mano por su madre.

Bajó las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor donde sus padres estaban desayunando, como siempre un vaso de leche al lado de un plato de puros vegetales cocidos y alguna verdura convertida en puré, "¿De qué será esta vez, manzana, papa, pera…etc.?" pensaba el chico mientras veía su típico arreglo matutino.

Al rato se sentó y comenzó a comprobar el sabor de su puré, -esta vez es…manzana.- Comento accidentalmente.

–Sensacional verdad, es el mejor puré de todos los que hace tu madre.- dijo su padre.

–Papá, mamá; July me contó que en otras familias es habitual comer algo diferente a las verduras y vegetales de vez en cuando.- Respondió el chico.

–Normalmente no me gusta que no te comas tus verduras, pero solo por esta vez puedes comer cereal en el desayuno si es a lo que te refieres.- Le respondió su madre.

–No mamá, me refiero a que otras familias comen cosas que no crecen del suelo, algo así como carne.- Contesto.

-¡Marshall! Sabes que en esta casa están prohibidos esa clase de conversaciones.- Reclamó su madre.

-Perdón mamá, pero July dice que si no comes carne de vez en cuando una terrible enfermedad invade tu cuerpo si eres varón.- Intentó defenderse.

-Escúchame bien jovencito en esta familia nadie va a devorar inmisericordemente las entrañas de una pobre vaca bebé torturada, o pollito que aspira a ser gallo o patito que es engordado para ser devorado y defecado.- Dijo el padre un poco irritado.

Al escuchar la firme respuesta de su padre el niño se quedó en silencio un rato y luego dijo –Creo que comeré Cereal.

Luego de eso la familia comió en silencio para que luego el chico saliera de casa para ir a la escuela, por su parte los padres salieron para ir al trabajo movilizándose hasta su vehículo.

-No sé, a veces siento que le negamos algunas cosas buenas del mundo a Marshall.- Dijo la madre del niño.

-¿Qué? No digas tonterías solamente intentamos protegerlo de lo malo que hay en el; recuerda que los animales pasan un montón de penurias para llegar hasta el súper mercado, evitamos que se insensibilice o se sienta mal al saber de dónde viene la carne. Es por culpa de ese chico, July es una mala influencia; me hace sentir mal sabiendo quien es su padre. -Entran en una limosina

-Supongo que tienes razón… ¿Es verdad que te contagias de algo si eres un chico?

-De hecho si, la enfermedad innombrable que asolo a Green Peace y otros ecologistas durante la década del 2010, gracias a Dios Butters descubrió una vacuna que puede ser heredada a los hijos, por lo que Marshall nunca tendrá que vivir esa experiencia.

-Entonces si era verdad… ¿Chofer porque no avanzamos?- Preguntó algo irritada.

-¿A dónde?- Decía el chofer mientras leía una revista sobre terrorismo.

-Por última vez Cartman, este no es un Taxi, a las 7:40 AM tienes que conducir hasta nuestra zona de trabajo.- Reclamó el varón.

-Rápido Cartman, si llegamos tarde otros dos días puedes darte por despedido.- Le amenazo la esposa.

-Está bien, Esta bien…- Encendió el auto y comenzó a conducir mientras murmuraba entre dientes "maldita perra".

Luego de un corto tiempo de conducción a través de una gran ciudad con enormes edificios, muchas viviendas y una gran actividad se estacionaron en el ayuntamiento del pueblo, ahora modernizado y agrandado para un mejor desarrollo laboral.

Bajan ambos de la limosina y caminan por las escaleras

Al entrar en el ayuntamiento un hombre con un uniforme de alto rango policiaco vestido con una chaqueta para nieve negra sobre un uniforme condecorado les ve entrar y los saluda diciendo: -Buenos días señor Alcalde.- Mostrando un saludo militar.

–Cálmate Kyle, no tienes que mostrar tanta formalidad cuando no estamos en reunión.- Respondió el ahora reconocido alcalde.

–Gracias, vine para presentar el informe de criminología.- Dijo mostrando un sobre. –Dáselo a Wendy ella se encarga de esas cosas.- Respondió.

Este se limitó a girar los ojos hacia arriba y extender la mano hacia la persona parada a la izquierda del alcalde. –Eso es todo, nos vemos luego.- Dijo en respuesta.

De repente le detuvo sujetándolo del brazo. –Oye, ¿nos vemos en los bolos esta noche?

-Lo siento amigo, tengo otros planes, adiós. –Se despidió como diciendo disculpas con el rostro.

Luego de eso el alcalde caminó hasta su oficina y se sentó detrás de su escritorio, encima del cual una pequeña placa muestra el nombre abreviado del actual mandatario "Alcalde S. Marsh".

(…)

No era muy grande la distancia que tenía que recorrer, solamente tenía que caminar recto unas cuentas cuadras hasta llegar al lugar de siempre, mientras caminaba veía satisfecho a algunos animales se movían en la nieve, escuchaba a los pájaros cantar, la gente conversar acerca de la buena economía. Luego de un rato sus observaciones fueron interrumpidas por una voz conocida.

-Hola Marshall.- Dijo alguien detrás suyo.

-Hola July.- Respondió sin darle mucha importancia.

El niño detrás suyo vestía un abrigo negro, pantalones rojos, un sombrero de lana amarillo y guates del mismo color que el sombrero.

Los dos caminaron hasta llegar a su destino, todo en la zona había cambiado drásticamente con excepción de una cosa… Una pequeña parada de autobús ubicada al sur del lugar, con una señal de Stop oxidada y debilitada por el pasar del tiempo y por obra del clima.

Se pararon ahí ambos niños esperando a que llegara el bus escolar a recogerlos, primero Marshall y luego July a su izquierda. Al poco tiempo llegaron otro par de niños, unos gemelos llamados Keith y Kelly Mckomik, ambos vistiendo el mismo atuendo con forma de un abrigo para nieve color naranja, físicamente eran técnicamente idénticos excepto porque Keith era rubio mientras que Kelly era castaña y tenía su cabello bastante más crecido. Él usaba su chaqueta algo más abierta que Kelly.

Los dos niños se pararon al lado de July y Marshall para esperar el autobús, Keith a la izquierda de July y Kelly al lado de Keith.

-Hola chicos.- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Hola Keith, Kelly. -Respondió July.

-Hola Kelly, Keith. -Respondió Marshall.

Luego de eso se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, probablemente no tenían nada que comentar entre sí.

-Oigan, escuche que la primera semana de clases va a ser especial.- Dijo July.

-¿Qué tiene de especial?- Preguntó Keith.

-Servirán todos los días pechuga frita de pato engordado para ser defecado en la cafetería.- Respondió.

-Oh… Eso es genial… olvidaste el tragado, tragado para ser defecado.

-…Oh…es verdad.

Hasta ahí llego su conversación por lo que quedaron en silencio mientras movían sus ojos de un lado a otro buscando algo que les resultara interesante, en uno de esos giros Kelly vio el sombrero de Marshall.

-Me gusta tu sombrero Marshall, ¿dónde lo compraste?

-Mi mamá lo hizo…

-Oh, qué bueno de su parte.- Una vez más se quedaron en silencio los cuatro.

-¡No puedo soportarlo más chicos!- Dijo Marshall con expresión de tristeza.

-¿Tienes que ir al baño? Puedes ir detrás de algún arbusto.- Afirmó July.

-No, me refiero a esta situación; nuestro grupo es genial, ustedes son geniales… Pero ¿no creen que hace falta algo?

-¿Qué quieres decir? Yo creo que cuatro es un buen número.- Dijo Keith.

-Siento que nuestras conversaciones serían mucho más interesantes si hubiera alguien que…no sé, nos irritara de vez en cuando.

-Hannah montana nos irrita muy a menudo ¿eso no cuenta?- Pregunto Kelly.

-Verán lo que quiero decir es…Creo que al grupo le iría mejor si tuviéramos a alguien que se burlara de nosotros y de algunas de nuestras cualidades individuales para contrastar con nuestras bien formadas personalidades, oh y que dijera malas palabras todo el tiempo.

-¿Como un personaje en una serie de comedia?- Preguntó July.

-Por ejemplo, que criticara mis hábitos alimenticios o mi personalidad; July es judío, que lo fastidiara por su religión.- Dijo caminando de frente a July y señalándolo con su mano.- Keith es relativamente pobre, entonces podría burlarse de su desgracia económica.- Dijo caminando y señalándolo de la misma manera.- Kelly es…- Se detuvo al ver como Kelly sonreía de frente a él. Se retiró levemente, se tapó la boca con las manos y se tragó el vómito que le venía subiendo por la garganta, y luego de relajarse un poco continuo.- bueno, es mujer…podría burlarse de ella simplemente por serlo.

-Si sigues señalándonos de esa manera podrías ocupar ese lugar.- Dijo July con el ceño fruncido.

-Está bien; ya me calme…- Respondió Marshall y con la cabeza baja regreso a su lugar.

-…Tenía que ser el judío.- Farfullo Keith.

-¿Que dijiste?- Preguntó July con enfado

Para suerte del grupo antes de que se produjera una pelea se apareció el autobús, los niños dejaron de lado lo que había pasado y subieron al autobús, Marshall y July se sentaron juntos al igual que Keith y Kelly.

Por el recorrido pudieron ver por las ventanas lo que ahora era un distrito comercial y de turismo; a la izquierda hay un hotel de calidad decente, en medio de la zona un centro comercial, a la derecha un parque para los jóvenes, al noreste una biblioteca y un museo. Este lugar había cambiado mucho en los últimos diez años, ahora sería irreconocible para la mayoría de los pueblerinos.

(…)

Se encontraban caminando por el pasillo dirigiéndose hacia su clase cuando divisaron un pequeño obstáculo en su camino, un obstáculo viviente que se acercaba a ellos arrojando por los aires a cualquier ser vivo femenino o masculino que fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para no pegarse a la pared al pasar "eso" cerca de ellos.

-Rayos es él… -Dijo Marshall con algo de nervios.

-Rápido todos péguense a la pared o interpretara que están desafiando su jerarquía.- Advirtió Kelly e hicieron como ella les dijo.

Al pasar cerca de ellos "eso" se detuvo frente Marshall y giro levemente su cabeza agachando la mirada para verlo.

-Si dices un pio, te saco la tráquea Marshall.- Dijo en tono amenazante.

Luego de decir eso continuo con su ruta dejando al cuarteto de niños; al ver que estaba a buena distancia Marshall llamo la atención de sus amigos: -Chicos, quiero que continúen sin mí.

-Oh… ¿Entonces hoy vas a hacer eso?- Preguntó July.

-Exacto por favor retírense o ustedes también se verán involucrados.- Respondió en tono heroico

-Marshall…si no lo consigues quiero que sepas que eras un gran amigo.- Dijo Keith tocando levemente la espalda de su amigo.

-Gracias… ¡Ahora corran!- Los niños finalmente realizaron la acción que les mando y estando ya lejos sus compañeros Marshall gritó a los cuatro vientos: -¡TARADO!- al escucharlo "eso" se giró y comenzó a correr tras Marshall, al verlo se echó a correr despavorido de su depredador; finalmente la persecución lo llevo a un camino bifurcado a ambos lados sin escapatoria estando ambas opciones bloqueadas por paredes de concreto, doblo a la izquierda y cuando "eso" doblo en la misma esquina se encontró con la figura de Marshall estando de espaldas viendo la pared; como una bestia se lanzó sobre él y empezó a golpearlo salvajemente con sus puños y chocarlo contra la pared de cemento.

No hay razón para tener lastima de Marshall, pues al poco tiempo de comenzada la brutal escena, sale de un casillero cuya combinación había investigado y se aleja silenciosamente de la escena; estando ya a buena distancia empieza a reírse levemente mientras se lleva las manos a los bolsillos y camina calmadamente pensando: "Increíble que no se dé cuenta de que es muñeco". Pero no es de asombrar que no notara la diferencia, Marshall había perfeccionado su técnica en esta clase de artesanías precisamente para este propósito, al punto de que si lo vieras al lado del muñeco pensarías que estas alucinando o que se trata de un par de gemelos, claro está, es gracias al insignificante coeficiente intelectual de su abusivo que la treta saliera bien, pues no notaba la diferencia al golpearlo.

En cuanto a "eso" de hecho es solo un supuesto niño de 10 años que acude a la primaria Halo de South Park, su nombre es Cream Stotch y pese a tener la misma edad que el grupo de Marshall es considerablemente más grande que la mayoría de los niños de la escuela; su enorme fuerza era reconocida por los adultos y temida por los niños que lo conocían, era bastante violento; bastante extraño si tomabas en cuenta quien era su padre.

[Cafetería de la escuela]

El timbre había tocado y los niños estaban haciendo fila para recibir su comida en la cafetería, al llegarles el turno se alegraron al ver a su viejo amigo en la cocina quien por costumbre siempre era el primero en saludar.

-Hello Children.

-Hi Token.- Respondieron en unísono.

-¿Cómo están?

-¡Bien!- Volvieron a decir al mismo tiempo.

-Genial ¿y eso por qué?

-Hoy hemos comprobado nuestra teoría.- Respondió Keith. –Al estar cegado por la ira Cream es lo suficientemente tonto como para no reconocer la diferencia entre un muñeco y un ser humano. –Completo Kelly.

-Hoy fui capaz de burlarme de él y salir ileso de la contienda. Con este precedente ahora podemos llevar nuestro contra ataque al siguiente nivel.

-Un día de estos lo atacaremos con bolas de nieve y usaremos cuatro muñecos de nosotros como señuelo para escapar.- Dijo July.

-Pero niños eso no está bien ¿no ven que están empezando una guerra? Tengo una canción para explicarles porque eso no está bien. *afinando voz* Don`t make war, better make love.

-Eh…Token.

-Make the love.

Los niños se retiraron sin que este se diera cuenta para evitar tener que escuchar su canto.

[…]

Luego de comer los niños iban saliendo al patio, Kelly se fue a buscar a sus amigas y mientras tanto los otros tres niños fueron a jugar futbol americano, un puñado de chicos hacía de acompañantes; la clásica formación grupal se había armado, el mariscal era Marshall, Keith era defensivo, y en el equipo contrario July jugaba como el capitán.

En una demostración de un pésimo lanzamiento Marshall lanzo el balón demasiado fuerte y termino saltando por encima del muro del patio de recreo. *Oooh* suspiraron todos los niños al verlo.

-Que bien Marshall, una vez más sacas el balón del campo.- Critico uno de tantos niños.

–Si Marshall, todo el año pasado pasaste perdiendo nuestros balones, empiezo a creer que te gusta.- Dijo July.

–No es mi intención es que no se medir el lanzamiento.- Explicó Marshall.

–A partir de ahora tenemos una nueva regla, si Marshall quiere seguir jugando tendrá que traer de regreso el balón cada vez que lo pierda.- Exigió Keith.

Dando un leve suspiro Marshall camino hasta el muro del patio de recreo, que los separaba de la calle, intento brincarlo pero sus pequeñas piernas y cortos brazos no le permitían alcanzar la cima; en medio de una descabellada idea Marshall subió un tobogán que se encontraba a corta distancia del muro y desde lo más alto salto hasta el muro, logro sujetarse con las manos y posteriormente consiguió pasar al otro lado.

[…]

Conduciendo por la zona iban un trio de hombres jóvenes, uno rubio que iba manejando, otro en el asiento del pasajero y un último que era inválido en la parte de atrás. La velocidad a la que iban excedía el límite establecido, se brincaban los semáforos en rojo y arrojaban a cualquier animalito indefenso que se ponía en su camino.

-Rap…ra…rápido Butters, tenemos que informar a Stan sobre nuestro descubrimiento.- Decía el que estaba en el asiento del pasajero.

-¿Jimmy, no crees que nos estamos excediendo con esto de violar la ley? *chillido de gato*- Preguntó el que conducía.

-¡Timmy! ¡Timmy!- Dijo el que iba atrás.

-Timmy tiene razón, no tienes que preocuparte por eso recuerda que somos inmunes, por ahora solo co…co…conduce.

-Ok…

*Metal golpeándose*

-Por cierto Butters, se oye mucho ruido ahí arriba, ¿ataste bien mis muletas al techo del auto?

-Me dijiste que lo hiciera rápido, pero estoy seguro de que a menos que choquemos con algo no se caerán.

Marshall entonces vio el balón en medio del camino de la carretera, soltó una leve sonrisa y camino tranquilamente hasta el, se agacho para recogerlo. Entonces por un lado del camino se apareció el vehículo de los tres hombres -¡Hay un niño en la vía!- Gritó Butters, y haciendo uso de toda su casi inexistente fuerza presionó el freno del auto. Marshall entonces vio el auto que parecía no poder frenar a tiempo y tuvo tanto miedo que se quedó estático, soltó el balón y temeroso se cubrió la cabeza con las manos.

El auto se detuvo apenas tocándolo con el parachoques, Marshall vio que el auto se detuvo y se sintió aliviado, se retiró las manos de la cabeza; pero antes de que pudiera moverse, se deshizo el cordón que ataba las muletas, cayeron hacia adelante una de estas golpeándolo en la frente, su cabeza comenzó a sangrar y cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Los hombres se quedaron estupefactos al ver lo que había pasado y durante unos momentos se quedaron sin nada que decir. –Rápido Bu…Butters si lo llevamos al hospital podemos decir que estaba así cuando lo encontramos.

Fin del prólogo I


	2. Prólogo 2

**Aquí estoy después de un tiempo sin actualizar. Un pequeño comentario sobre los prólogos, el primero trataba de describir el escenario en el que se llevara a cabo la historia, este otro incluye algunos de los argumentos centrales de la historia. Algunas partes pueden sonar extraño pero no son irracionales, espero que no les resulten demasiado confusas.**

Prologo II: Cuando huele a podrido.

[En algún pueblo cercano a South Park]

Tres hombres, se encontraban hablando en la barra de un bar, haciendo comentarios variados entre tragos cuando junto a ellos se sentó uno más, uno bastante obeso y con manchas de diferentes comidas en su ropa.

-¡Ha sido el peor día de mi vida! –Se quejó a gritando, haciéndose notar a los otros tres sentados de continuo a él.

-Uaahh… Earl por fin volviste gordo inmundo. –Dice uno de los hombres, este ya estaba un poco ebrio.

-Luces mal. –Dijo otro de ellos. -¿Un mal día en el trabajo?

-El peor de todos. –Dijo mientras se acomodaba su gorra de camionero. –Tuve que transportar una carga a… South Park.

*Exhalación de asombro* En ese momento todos en el bar se quedaron callados, dejando cada uno lo que estaban haciendo y girando la mirada hacía el camionero.

*Dios mío… él fue a South Park* *¿Como pudó soportarlo?* *Oye gordo, ¿acaso no te volviste loco?*

-*Palmada* ¡Cantinero! Necesitamos una cerveza con urgencia. –Gritó uno de los hombres sobre la barra dando golpes con sus manos a la misma.

Llego deslizándose una cerveza y Earl la atrapo al llegar a él. –Oh chicos he viajado por todos los estados de américa y nunca había dado con un lugar como ese. *Sorbo*Ahí todo es extraño, sus mujeres, su bebida, sus negocios.

[Alcaldía]

Eran algo así como las 2:00PM cuando la secretaria del alcalde terminaba de arreglar un discurso que se daría la próxima semana. Como era habitual todo el discurso venia dirigido a las buenas noticias, a una felicitación a la población por su buen trabajo y una orientación para que las cosas solo mejoraran todavía más.

-¡Wendy! –Le llamó Stan con regulado tono de voz, estando acompañado por sus dos asesores.

-¿Eh, eh? ¿Qué sucede? –Preguntó, ella estaba bastante centrada en lo que escribía, esta había sido la tercera vez que la llamaba.

-Los chicos y yo vamos a tomarnos un descanso, ¿nos acompañas? –Los asesores se le adelantaron, pero siempre escuchando la conversación.

-Espera un momento, estoy terminando tu discurso para el lunes de la próxima semana. –Siguió tecleando sin parar.

-No te esfuerces demasiado cariño. –Dijo con cierta musicalidad y siguió su camino pasando a los dos hombres que venían delante de él.

Los ayudantes entonces comenzaron a cuchichiar entre sí: -¿Sabes? Hace tiempo que he estado sospechando del alcalde, pero no había tenido el valor de expulsar las palabras de mi boca…- *suspiro* Dejó escapar el aliento lanzando la mirada al suelo.- Creo que el alcalde tiene una relación con su secretaria…- El otro se impresionó al escuchar esto y dirigiendo su mano a su boca en señal de asombro dijo: -¿Y su esposa lo sabe?- Respondió entonces el primero: -No…y lo peor es que ella también trabaja aquí en la alcaldía…como secretaria del alcalde. *Sonido dramático*

Si, él estaba casado con su secretaria o mejor dicho su esposa era su secretaria un puesto del que ella como tal no podía disfrutar, pero las políticas empresariales de esta ciudad eran muy inusuales y su gente también lo era, lo suficiente como para pensar que esto era normal y hasta encantador; tomándolo como evidencia de la cercanía de los integrantes del matrimonio.

*Riingg* Sonó el teléfono en el escritorio de Wendy. –Alcaldia de South Park. –Contestó rápidamente a la llamada. –Lo siento, me temo que el alcalde no puede atenderlo en estos momen…

-¿Como que no? –Stan interrumpió su respuesta automática con habla tranquila. –Olvide cerrar la oficina. –Presentó su excusa para haber vuelto.

-Retiro lo dicho, el alcalde lo atenderá inmediatamente.

Stan cogió el teléfono de su mano y con un ligero y rápido lanzamiento lo pasó de una mano a la otra para ponérselo en el oído. –Hola, está hablando con el alcalde más feliz y amable de todo el mundo ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?- Dijo casi cantando, pero al poco tiempo su expresión de felicidad extrema pasó a ser una de sorpresa.- ¿Qué?- Y de ahí pasó a ser una expresión de enojo.- ¡¿Qué hicieron que?!- Para convertirse en una imagen terrorífica con intenciones asesinas. -¡¿Qué estaba así cuando llegaron?! Voy enseguida doctor, y dígale a ese trio de estúpidos que se preparen para lo peor.- Wendy se veía sorprendida al ver su repentino cambio de humor.

Stan colgó el teléfono con fuerza y mientras se iba de la habitación decía: -Vamos Wendy tenemos que ir al hospital.- Esta lo iba siguiendo y preguntaba: -¿A cuál de los cinco?- En una rápida respuesta dijo: -Al camino al cielo.

[…]

Marshall se encontraba en una habitación oscura y completamente negra, le resultaba imposible ver cualquier cosa, además, aunque caminaba no llegaba a sentir nada tangible por el lugar, era como si estuviera completamente vacío y sin paredes.

*Marshall* *Marshall* Escuchó el leve susurro de su nombre y se atemorizo. –Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí?- Dijo con algo de timidez. *Marshall* *Marshall* Volvió a escuchar su nombre ahora algo más claro, esta vez pudo reconocer que era la voz de una mujer y le resultaba familiar –Me conoces, ¿sabes dónde estoy?- Preguntó al aire. Giró varias veces su cuerpo y sus ojos esperando encontrar a alguien, luego de un momento llego a ver algo a poca distancia de él, un cielo nocturno lleno de nubarrones a través de una ventana sostenida sobre la nada.

-¿Qué rayos?... –Dice caminando a ella, se queda viéndola un momento. –Una ventana suspendida sobre la nada… - luego da vistazos a su alrededor. –Si solo pudiera encontrar la puerta podría entrar a la dimensión desconocida… -Termina decepcionado al no ver por ningún lado la puerta. –Oh, bueno, por ahora vamos a conformarnos con un vistazo. -Poniéndose de puntitas alcanzaba a asomarse, tras ella se veía a la distancia un paisaje nevado, la imagen era borrosa y tomaba forma poco a poco. *Marshall ya nos vamos.* Observó a su madre en la imagen parada al lado de un vehículo negro, -¡Mamá!- Exclamó y comenzó a abrir la ventana, para pasar a través de ella, y mientras lo hacia ella entraba en el auto, al entrar ella en el auto la imagen se vio nublada por una nube de humo y se perdió en la oscuridad.

[…]

Marshall de hecho estaba inconsciente y conectado a un respirador artificial con suero medico inyectado en su brazo por intravenosa, vendado de la cabeza, postrado en una cama y con un medidor en su pecho. A su lado estaba su madre sujetando su mano y con la otra acariciando su cabeza mientras se mostraba desesperada, con unas pocas lágrimas en sus ojos al mismo tiempo que decía tiernamente: -Marshall mi pobre angelito ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?- Su padre estaba a su izquierda bastante preocupado por su estado, se alejó en dirección a Butters, Jimmy y Timmy que estaban en una esquina de la habitación y con el ceño fruncido les dijo: -Señores, ¿podemos hablar afuera?

Salieron los cuatro de la habitación para "conversar".

-¿Ven este botón?- Les pregunto mientras sujetaba un pequeño interruptor en su mano.

-Yeah.- Respondió Butters. –Es el "botón negro".

-Ya lo saben, pero por si acaso lo han olvidado se los recordare. Cuando lo presiono mis guardaespaldas vienen en seguida y golpean hasta la casi muerte a todo ser vivo que se encuentra a cierta distancia de mí, no creo que quieran que lo presione siendo los únicos en mi proximidad ¿verdad? Si en los próximos 10 segundos no me dicen algo convincente y no tan estúpido como esa excusa de: "Estaba así cuando lo encontramos a solo 3cm de nuestro auto" lo presionare.

-¡Timmy, Timmy! Timmy.

-Tienen que tener algo mejor que decir que eso.- Stan comenzó a ver el reloj en su muñeca.

-Ca…Ca…Cálmate recuerda que somos amigos desde el pre escolar.- Dijo Jimmy algo intimidado.

-Solo recuerdo los últimos 15 minutos cuando los del hospital me llamaron del trabajo diciéndome que mi hijo estaba en el hospital con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y que las personas que lo encontraron lo vieron así cuando llegaron y entonces me encontré con ustedes.

-En…En…En…En… *tres* con…con…*Dos*- Jimmy intentaba pronunciar las palabras mientras Stan iba contando los segundos que quedaban.

-Encontramos lo que buscábamos, finalmente hemos completado el proyecto; ¡por favor no quiero ser casi matado!- Butters completó lo que Jimmy no conseguía pronunciar.

Dejó de ver el reloj y se quedó estupefacto al escuchar esto, su boca estaba entre abierta y sus ojos perdidos en el vacío, regresó a si mismo luego de un momento y con una voz seria pregunta:

-¿En verdad está terminado?

-Yeah, solo lo hemos probado en una persona pero creemos que funciona adecuadamente.- Respondió Butters.

-¿Lo tienen con ustedes?

-Sí, venimos co…co…corriendo para llevártelo personalmente.

-*Suspiro* Saben que nadie ha estado esperando por esto más que yo, deseo verlo terminado más que cualquier otro, pero ahora Marshall está en coma y seria el peor padre del mundo si abandonara a mi hijo para atender otro asunto.

-¿No nos vas a matar?- Pregunto Jimmy

-Si tuvieron éxito en su misión entonces tal vez olvide que todo esto ha pasado, es probable que luego lo recuerde, pero es mejor para ustedes que sea más tarde que ahora mismo.

-Nos vemos mañana en la alcaldía a las 9:00 AM- Dijo Butters.

-Asegúrate de traernos un pr…pr…premio nobel de ciencia.- Dijo Jimmy y luego se retiraron.

"Si tienen suerte no les traeré a los golpeadores", pensó Stan al verlos irse. –Señor alcalde.- Dijo un médico, parecía el director que venía acompañado por un grupo de médicos.

–Eh… ¿Escucharon algo de lo que conversaba con esos tres hombres?- Preguntó mientras mantenía el pulgar colocado cerca del botón.

-No se preocupe señor, nada que no sonara como un desvarió lunático. Ahora, en cuanto a su hijo…- Los doctores lo llevaron adentro de la habitación para que escuchara las noticias de su informe junto con la madre del niño.

Stan se colocó junto a Wendy y puso su mano sobre su hombro en un intento de calmarla; al momento el director comenzó a hablar con voz melancólica acerca de la condición del niño: -Me apena mucho tener que decir esto, pero su hijo a caído en un profundo coma consecuencia de la herida en su cabeza; es probable que no vuelva a despertar, a menos que hubiera intervención de un milagro o este niño hubiera sido nacido para cumplir con un propósito especial de naturaleza casi divina.

-Mamá…- Dijo en voz baja y cansada apenas entre abriendo sus ojos. Para alegría de sus padres

-Cariño estas bien.- Dijo su madre y comenzó a abrasarlo. *Olfateada* - ¿Que es ese olor?- preguntó, retirándose un poco del niño.

-Sobre ese olor, viene del niño, no sabemos cuál es la causa pero tenemos la teoría de que cayó sobre la caca de un perro que había tenido problemas digestivos causados por una severa infección estomacal.

-Papá… - Dijo girando sus ojos.

-¿Si? Aquí estoy no te preocupes vas a estar bien.- Dijo apoyándose sobre la cama con las palmas de las manos contra esta.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-En el hospital "Camino al cielo", sufriste un severo golpe en la cabeza, pero parece que vas a recuperarte.

-Por ahora el niño tendrá que quedarse aquí señores Marsh, les recomiendo que ustedes se retiren, sigan haciendo su vida como lo hacían antes de todo esto y abandonen al niño en un estado debilitado y desconcertado hasta que esté bien y pueda regresar a casa.

Stan y Wendy se vieron momentáneamente y luego respondieron: -Bueno…Parece razonable.

-Pequeño, si te sientes mal o quieres algo solamente tienes que presionar ese botón blanco que está cerca de tu mano izquierda y una enfermera vendrá a atenderte inmediatamente.

-Estaríamos muy agradecidos de que solamente se le alimentara con vegetales y verduras durante su estadía.- Pidió Stan, causando una inmediata reacción de frustración en Marshall quien lentamente levanto su mano hasta llevarla a su rostro para pellizcarse la nariz.

Durante la acción llego a ver un botón color negro al alcance de su mano izquierda, la curiosidad le invadió y tomándolo con su mano dijo: -¿Y qué pasa si presiono este botón?- presionándolo antes de recibir una respuesta.

Al instante entraron por la puerta un grupo de hombres vestidos con sacos negros y lentes de sol, -¡El alcalde nos necesita!- dijo uno de ellos, al ver a los doctores y sus batas blancas se quedaron paralizados por un instante. – ¡Un grupo del Kukuxklán quiere dañar al alcalde y su familia!- Los guardaespaldas se lanzaron contra los médicos y los golpearon e hirieron de las formas más brutales posibles, usando desde artes marciales, lucha callejera, boxeo y haciendo uso de nunchakus, llaves inglesas y otras cosas.

Las víctimas fueron 0.

[Tres horas después]

Marshall estaba bastante mejor a lo esperado y ahora estaba presionando rápidamente el botón blanco mientras movía de lado a lado su brazo izquierdo para quitarse la firmeza de sus músculos. –¡¿Qué sucede?!- Pregunto alarmada la enfermera al ver que la llamaba repetidas veces.

–Señora enfermera, quiero quitarme la máscara de oxígeno, ya estoy bien, solamente me duele la cabeza.- La enfermera se vio algo más relajada al ver que no le pasaba nada y procedió a responder. –Normalmente va en contra de nuestra lógica medica el quitarle a un paciente que acaba de salir del coma su único apoyo respiratorio, pero por tratarse de ti puedes quitártelo.- Marshall se quitó la máscara de oxígeno y la lanzo a una esquina, al hacerlo tosió un poco pero con algo de tiempo se estableció solo.

-Por cierto tienes visitas.- La enfermera se apartó de la puerta mostrando a sus tres amigos que habían venido para saber si se encontraba bien.- Como no ha pasado nada malo los dejare solos.- Dijo y se retiró cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¡Chicos, vinieron a visitarme!

-Claro que venimos a visitarte…- Dijo Keith mientras se acercaba a su cama, llegando a estar a corta distancia de él alzo la mano abierta y añadió: -¿Dónde está mi balón?

-¿Viniste hasta aquí, consciente de que había sufrido un accidente para pedirme que te devuelva tu mal…mal… inútil balón? ¡¿Qué clase de amigo eres?! Pues escucha esto, no sé qué rayos pasó con el.- Dijo con extrema irritación.

-*Suspiro* Con este ya van 35 balones, esperaba que en alguna ocasión pudieras devolverme uno.

-No escuches a Keith, Marshall, no le gusta reconocerlo e intenta parecer duro pero cuando la enfermera le dijo que acababas de salir del coma se puso tan nervioso que me cogió la mano.- Dijo Kelly acercándose a la cama de Marshall

En ese momento Keith se acercó a Kelly sin decir ni una palabra y levantó su puño haciéndolo retroceder para causar la mayor cantidad de daño posible a su cara, pero entonces recordó que se trataba de una chica y logró retener su ataque, en ello no había tenido influencia la penetrante mirada con la que lo veía.

-La enfermera dijo que estabas en coma ¿Cómo te sientes después de eso?- Preguntó July acercándose también.

-En realidad me siento bastante bien, con excepción del golpe en la cabeza hasta podría decir que me siento más relajado que cuando salí esta mañana.

-Es increíble, ¿Marshall de verdad te sientes tan bien después de haber sido arrollado por un auto?- Preguntó Kelly bastante impresionada.

-En realidad fue…- Marshall estaba a punto de explicar cómo habían sido las cosas realmente, pero antes de que continuara noto la impresión de Kelly y añadiendo ese simple factor toda la sucesión de los hechos había cambiado en un instante –Si, era un auto blanco que se movía tan rápido que parecía un tren bala, además tenía pinchos en el para choques pero ya me encuentro bien.

La historia hizo que July y Keith se vieran con una mirada de incredulidad, Kelly ya no sabía si realmente estaba herido o si solamente estaba ahí para faltar a clases.

-Oye hermano, dime que se siente estar en coma.- Dijo July.

Marshall reanalizo su extraña experiencia antes de responder y paso a decir.- Pues creo que es como estar soñando.

- ¿Si…? Te compré un regalo para que te sientas mejor.- July le entregó a Marshall una bolsa de papel coloreada.

-Vaya, gracias chicos.- Marshall saco el contenido de la bolsa y al verlo se dio cuenta de que era un reloj, un reloj digital bastante común con una insignificante excepción, era el reloj oficial de cierto dúo de comediantes, se vendían en pares y se sincronizaban a la misma hora si cambiabas la hora del otro.

-Les dije que le gustaría; los vi hace como una semana en una tienda y había estado ahorrando para comprar el par, pero cuando escuché que estabas en el hospital corrí a traerte este, por desgracia no tenía suficiente dinero y no pude comprar el otro reloj.- Marshall inmediatamente comprendió su intención, July esperaba que ambos usaran los relojes.

-*Moqueo* Es el mejor regalo que he recibido en mucho tiempo…- Antes de que Marshall pudiera continuar hablando se quedó boca abierta al ver que todos se habían desvanecido y él ya se encontraba en otro lugar, era como si hubiera sido transportado a otro lugar diferente al hospital, estaba nevado y hacia bastante frio, frente a él estaban sus amigos en la típica parada de autobús y junto a ellos se encontraba él mismo, observando fijamente su reloj; ¿cómo podría ser más desconcertante esta imagen?, solamente con la estadía de un gran número trece en forma de números digitales al que le seguían ocho ceros.

-Uuhh… Marshall ya sé que te gustan Terrance y Phillip pero no tienes que imitarlos estando nosotros presentes.- July hizo regresar a Marshall a la realidad y este dio una observación rápida a la habitación y entendió que estaba de nuevo en el hospital, además notó que sus amigos se estaban tapando la nariz.

-Que mal olor ¿Qué rayos te da comer tu mamá?- Decía Keith.

-Las ventosidades no son graciosas Marshall, tal vez en la ficción, o quizá en Los Angeles y New York la gente lo vea divertido, pero aquí en South Park no nos gustan esas cosas.

-¡Pero yo no hice nada!

-La peste te apoya… Mejor nos vamos antes de que tu mala educación contamine nuestras jóvenes mentes- Reclamó July y luego se retiraron.

[…]

Eran las 7:00 PM y finalmente había terminado la agenda del alcalde, por lo tanto era el último destino del día, la limosina se había estacionado a las afueras de la vivienda y entonces salió la esposa del mismo y abrió el cerrojo de la puerta de la casa entrando en ella, el alcalde iba detrás suya, pero llegando a la entrada se regresó silenciosamente hasta el vehículo e intento conversar con el conductor.

-Cartman ¿Cómo sientes esta vida tuya?- Preguntó con algo de duda, pero de forma optimista.

-¡Oh es maravillosa, es hermosa me encanta tener que conducir cuando me lo dices, me encanta estar sentado en esta silla todo el día y me encanta hacer cada cosa que me digas!- Dijo sarcásticamente mientras intentaba contener su furia.

-Si…Ya se, mira me gustaría darte este extra de pago adelantado para que puedas comprar lo que quieras y de paso pagar algunas de esas deudas que tienes del mes pasado cuando Wendy te descontó algunos días de pago y recibiste esas multas.- Stan saco unos dólares de su bolsillo y se los ofreció.

-¿Cómo diablos sabes de mis deudas?- Preguntó extrañado y con furia. -No necesito tu maldita caridad así que lo tomare por la fuerza.- Eric saco una navaja de su bolsillo y entonces tomo el dinero que Stan tenía en la mano.

-Solo quiero que sepas que lo que diga Wendy no cuenta, mientras te portes bien y no hagas nada malo en la ciudad jamás voy a permitir que seas despedido.

-Deja de actuar como si fueras mi amigo maldito hijo de ****.

-Por favor ve a dejar la limosina en el garaje de siempre ¿sí?

-…Si señor…

Luego de eso Eric condujo el vehículo hasta el depósito donde la guardaba y luego comenzó a caminar hasta su casa a través del pequeño vecindario en donde se había criado y hasta la fecha continuaba viviendo, en lo que caminaba llego a ver a un par de adultos decir. –Dicen que bajo el precio de los pollitos que aspiran a ser gallos.- y el otro contesto al primero diciendo.- La economía sigue mejorando, pero claro es South Park, el lugar más genial de américa.- El escucharlo se sintió enojado y murmuro para sí una grosería. Luego de eso vio a un niño ir de la mano con sus padres mientras les decía lo maravilloso que era tener padres como ellos a la vez que estos expresaban la alegría de tener un hijo con una mente tan limpia como la suya; esto le hizo sentirse todavía más furioso y pensó: "La juventud ha quedado arruinada".

Al poco tiempo se aparecieron un par de personas de diferente nacionalidad que hablaban un idioma diferente al inglés con un mapa de la ciudad en sus manos, aparentemente perdidos, le vieron a lo lejos y se acercaron a el: -Disculpe amigo, ¿esta es South park el lugar donde los inmigrantes son como los gringos?- con solo verlo Eric estalló y a gritos dijo: -Apártate de mí maldito turista.- alejándose rápidamente de ellos.

Habiendo ganado distancia se limitó a caminar; llegando a cierto punto vio su reflejo en el aparador de una tienda al verse uniformado como chofer, sus ojos se pusieron a vibrar y su cólera lo llevó al punto de golpearse la cabeza contra el vidrio; su tristeza se vio levemente calmada al ver detrás del cristal un reloj de cierto dúo de comediantes que hace mucho admiró profundamente.

Esta edición de relojes era antigua, muy antigua, de más de una década de antigüedad de hecho deberían de valer una gran fortuna, pero la mayoría de las personas en South Park ni siquiera sabían quiénes eran los personajes en ellos.

"Estoy cansado", pensó, "No permitiré que esta locura continúe". Eric entró en la tienda y compró el reloj, lo sacó del paquete e inmediatamente se lo puso en la muñeca de su mano derecha, luego comenzó a sincronizarlo mientras hacia un conteo y durante la acción este hablaba para sí: -Veamos…son algo así como las 7:30 lo que significa que las horas que faltan son diez horas y media. Será muy difícil… muy difícil… pero algo, aunque sea apenas insignificante debo de poder cambiar en este tiempo… "".

Al mismo tiempo en cierto hospital Marshall se ejercitaba, moviendo sus pequeñas piernas de un lado a otro para relajarlas, en un instante escuchó un sonido proviniendo del reloj que se encontraba postrado en una mesa al lado de su cama, lo tomó y vio que la hora que él había establecido había cambiado: -Que mal, parece que alguien más compró el otro reloj".

( 13 : 10 : 30 : 00 )

**Pues ahí esta, espero que hayan entendido el porque del titulo de esta historia, que me resultó bastante entretenido mientras lo pensaba ^.^, dentro de poco empezare a subir los capitulos conforme los vaya escribiendo. Reviews por favor. Yo como reviews :( No me dejen morir de hambre por favor T.T...**


End file.
